Doubt
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Tony has a new girlfriend. McGee and Ziva, remembering Jeanne, have trouble believing this.


A/N: It's been awhile since I've put anything up. Life is very busy right now (graduating in a month and a half...) and there simply has not been time. There isn't time now. But I'm putting this little one-shot up to temporarily satiate my writing pangs...

Takes place in Season 7, but not tagged to any particular episodes. Makes indirect reference to Jeanne Benoit.

* * *

**Doubt**

"Tony, Ziva and I are going to lunch. You wanna come?"

The elder agent had seemed a little distracted all morning, and this moment was no different. He blinked up at his Probie before shaking his head.

"No, thanks anyway."

Now McGee was curious. Tony, passing up on lunch?

"Do you have plans or something?"

"And if I do?" Tony grinned. "Jealous much?" His cell rang and he reached for it. Ziva, passing by the desk, got there first.

She squinted at the name on the screen. "Annie? Who is that?"

"It's no one," Tony said quickly. "Give me the phone, Ziva."

"Should I answer it?" Ziva asked McGee.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, vaulting over the desk and rescuing the ringing device. "Hello?" His face lit up at something the caller said. He laughed, all tension erased from his face. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry...yeah, I do. How about lunch?...Today?...Uh-huh...Okay, sounds great. I'll meet you there...I can't wait." He laughed again. "You're absolutely right...Bye."

He hung up, still smiling, and turned to get his coat. When he made a move to leave, however, he found himself walled in by two very curious co-workers.

"Annie is your...date?" Ziva asked, one eyebrow arched.

"So?"

"You have been out before," she accused him.

"Yes."

"And...?"

He sighed. "And _what_?"

McGee intervened. "Is she your girlfriend, Tony?"

DiNozzo eyed his partner up and down before nodding. "Yeah, I guess she is."

"How long?" Tim pressed.

"Since...early February."

Ziva shook her head. "I would have noticed! Is she _real, _or..."

Tony's eyes instantly darkened, and his tone cooled. "Oh, you don't believe me, is that it?"

"Your record with women..." Ziva explained, blushing. "The girl who cried dog..."

"The _boy _who cried _wolf _deserves to be forgiven over two years later, Ziva. Annie and I are together, and it's real, and she knows exactly who I am."

"And how does that feel?" McGee asked, biting his tongue as soon as the overly-cruel words slipped out.

Tony straightened up defensively. "It feels pretty damn good, McGee. You can think what you want, but I'm not hiding anything anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He pushed past them. "I'll be back in an hour."

It wasn't until he was gone that Tim happened to glance up and notice Gibbs watching them from the stairway. He nudged Ziva, who looked up guiltily. They left quickly.

--

Gibbs took Abby a Caf-Pow! She was listening to her music and didn't hear him when he came in. When he dangled the drink over her shoulder, she jumped and spun.

"Gibbs! Don't do that to me!" Taking the cup and slurping noisily, she eyed her favorite Marine. She knew him too well. "What's up?" she asked, popping the straw out of her mouth.

"DiNozzo's out with your friend again."

Abby's eyes sparkled. "Annie? I knew those two would hit it off!" She pumped her fist in celebration, but sobered quickly. "So what's the problem?"

"McGee and Ziva."

She wilted. "Oh. Well, it's hardly fair of them to judge Tony by something that happened years ago. He's with someone again, and they will just have to accept that as fact until Tony is ready to introduce them. Couldn't you vouch for him, Gibbs?"

"Not getting involved, Abs." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door. "But I'm sure they'll find out soon enough."

--

McGee and Ziva were taking the long way back from their favorite sandwich shop. Both felt guilty about the things they'd said to Tony, and were contemplating the best way to apologize.

As they wandered through the park, McGee suddenly pulled Ziva off the path and behind a tree.

"What?" she hissed. Tim pointed.

A little ways further on, a man and woman were holding hands. As Ziva and McGee watched, the couple leaned in and kissed.

The man was Tony.

"Well, he was telling the truth," McGee admitted, turning away. "Should we..."

Ziva shook her head, leaning her back against the trunk. "No. Just wait until they leave and we can get back. We will pretend we did not see anything."

--

Tony was already seated when they re-entered the bullpen; Gibbs was not in sight.

They both paused before their partner's desk. He looked up, his face blank.

McGee began. "I'm sorry, Tony. We shouldn't doubt you."

"i think it is wonderful that you have someone again," Ziva added. "You look very happy."

"We can't wait to meet her," McGee concluded.

Tony watched them carefully. Then, slowly, he smiled.


End file.
